


You are the boy that I've been dreaming of (ever since I was a little boy)

by kokuchim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Indie Music, IwaOi is there if you squint, Kuroo is obliviously in love, M/M, Multi, Parties, Romance, Sorry for the inanity, The Radio DJ fic I didn't know I needed, Tsukishima is a Closet Sap, as well as KageHina, night life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/pseuds/kokuchim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pay attention now, this boy is dangerous.</p><p>It starts at a party when a drunk Akaashi leaves with a stranger. Although if we're being extremely specific, it really begins with a disembodied voice on the radio, a chase across the Tokyo nightlife, a secret live and two boys falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Friday night and I ain't got nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I am attempting a multi-chaptered fic again. And oh my gosh, I promise I will finish this. I even have most of it typed out with chapter notes and concept art.

 

(1)

 

So he’s that guy.

The guy who suddenly finds himself trapped in a party drinking beer from a red coolie cup even though he’s a minor.

He isn’t even sure how he got here in the first place. Something to do with a reunion for a volleyball club and he’s stuck here in the corner dodging drunk assholes trying to feel each other and stick their tongues down each other’s throats. This isn’t even his crowd.

He eyes the grand king across the room in the corner of his eye surrounded by a gaggle of girls discreetly eyeing the silent, angry boy he always totes.

He has half a mind to assume they are going to start making out once they leave this fuck-awful party.

He ignores that small twinge of jealousy in his chest and takes another sip of his beer as the music changes to something slower.

It was popular a few years ago, then again it was only for his crowd and he’s not even sure why foreign indie music is playing in a house party in Tokyo but it’s not like he’s complaining.

_You are the girl that I’ve been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl_

“I’ve never seen you before.”

He opens his eyes to see a tall, agile man with an impressive bed head with the most cat-like eyes he’s ever seen.

_ever since ever since_

 “I’ve never seen you before either,” he replies.

“I can fix that,” the man whispers as he traps you between the wall and his arms. It’s takes all of Tsukishima’s power to keep his breathing steady and his eyes steadily maintaining eye contact when suddenly he can smell the man’s cologne this close. The man smiles, and the warning bells in your head start to ring.

Pay attention now, a voice in your head warns.

This boy is dangerous.

 

 

(2)

 

Ahh he’s that guy.

The guy who works at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant for a night shift of cleaning bathrooms when he’s hit by a huge wave of helplessness he hasn’t felt since he was ten and off-medication. He scrubs and cleans and pours detergent over the floor but can’t seem to get himself out of his funk. He pats his pants for his pill but finds it’s empty.

So that’s when he starts to listen to music.

Maybe he’ll try a radio station.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to send a text message to the radio jock after he asks the standard, _hey Tokyo city tell me how you guys are feeling tonight_ spiel but he does.

Later on, he hears a soothing baritone speak softly in his hear trying to quell his anxiety through frequency modulation while he retches up his dinner over a toilet he’s just fucking cleaned.

_Hey dino, it’s all going to be okay._

_Things don’t work out sometimes but that doesn’t mean we have to stop living._

_I don’t want to patronize you by telling you I know how you feel. Because I don’t know you and you don’t know me. That’s unfair but I hope that even though we’ve never met I was able to comfort you. You aren’t so alone. Let me play you a song, how about that? Ever heard of the Black Kids?_

Tsukishima can almost laugh when the voice on the radio starts to play Hurricane Jane over his ear phones. His breaths start to slow, anxiety leaving the tension of his shoulders.

He wonders if this is what love is supposed to feel like.  
  


 

(3)

 

He’s that guy.

The guy who ends up on a balcony next to a couple on the verge of having hot angry sex that he really doesn’t want to be a part of trying to call Akaashi and tell him he’s going home.

“Where are you?”

_“I can’t really hear you right now! You’re going to have to speak louder!”_

“Ahh Tobio!”

 _“Ohmygod Tsukki you are not having sex right now and calling me!”_ Akaashi giggled. _Giggled._ Good heavens, he’s even drunker that he originally thought. They need to go home right now before Akaashi did something he would regret.

A series of grunts and gasping sounds pervades the air alongside shitty music and he fights to keep his face from blushing and his voice even. “No! It’s just some _horny couple who is cramping my hideout._ Akaashi we really have to go home now. You sound drunk." A beat passes as Akaashi continues to laugh and he hears a stranger's murmurs over the static. “I have a test to study for tomorrow let’s go home now,” he lies through his teeth as the background noise gets progressively obscene. Fuck his shitty cellphone reception.

  
“ _As if you have a test! I checked your schedule. It doesn’t matter anyway, I found this guy I met who’ll take me home”_

Guy? What guy? He feels his stomach sinking. This isn’t good. “Akaashi where are you? I’ll bring you home just tell me where you are.”

“ _Not telling! Besides I saw you chatting up Kuroo earlier and maybe you need to be worrying about him instead of me. I don’t want you to take me home.”_

“Fine but please call Bokuto and have him take you home instead.”

“ _I’m not asking help from him!”_

“Akaashi, he’s your boyfriend. I know he can be an idiot.” He pauses for a beat, “Scratch that, he is really an idiot but you love him and he loves you very much.”

A series of sniffs and a hiccup succeed his statement and he really is starting to panic because Akaashi doesn’t get drunk at a party, talks up strangers into taking him home with him and cries. _“He forgot about our anniversary Kei,”_ he whispers quietly. _“I planned everything out. I even bought food from that sushi store he likes and I wore that stupid librarian outfit I bought at that sex shop we went to ever since I found out he liked me in my glasses but he forgot about it.”_

Shit. Everything is starting to make more sense now.

_“I get it, he’s forgetful but I love him so much it didn’t even matter to me.”_

The line goes silent, and really couldn’t those horny teenagers quit it? He has to press his ear even closer to his ears to catch what Akaashi says next—

“B _ut he didn’t have to bring home a girl.”_

Well fuck.

 

(4)

 

So he’s that guy.

The guy frantically pushing his way through the crowd when he sees a tuft of dark hair and sharp eyes leaving with a tall foreigner by hand.

“ _Akaashi!”_ He shouts but his voice is drowned out by the bass and the lights and damn it he won’t be able to make it.

He finally pushes his way out of the throng of people but too late to catch Akaashi as he gets inside the stranger’s car. He starts chasing after the car, his heart sinking and crumpling inside his chest as the vehicle disappears from his view.

A hand clasps his shoulder and he turns violently around to sock them in face when he sees it’s the man from the party, just as winded as was.

“You. What are you a stalker now? Why are you following me?”

The man raises his hands up in surrender, “I saw you get out of the party. You told me to get you a drink right? I saw you panic and pushing your way through the crowd calling someone.”

He sneers, “What is it to you?”

The man gazed at him quietly and intense and he feels his voice trapped in his throat. “I was worried.”

“Oh.”

He slumps down to sit at the pavement and catch his breath. The man sits next to him.

“What happened?”

“My friend had this huge fight with his boyfriend and asked me to go that party with him,” he begins. “I get it that he wanted to drink a lot but then I lost him in the crowd and I called him because I was starting to worry. He sounded really really drunk. I don’t even think he knows what he’s doing anymore.”

“I’m guessing he’s not usually like this.”

He looks at the man and finds that his eyes serious, perennial grin gone. He looks away.

“Yeah, Akaashi is usually the mature one. I have to find him. Akaashi—“ He pauses to gather his courage. Let it be known that while he may be a pessimist about all things, he still _cared about his friends_ even when he's going to say the sappiest thing ever. “He’s going to regret this in the morning if he sleeps with that guy. He really loves his boyfriend. Even if Bokuto is a stupid meathead with a brain the size of a pincushion.”

“Wait, his boyfriend’s name is Bokuto? Bokuto Koutarou?”

He turns his head to look at the raven-haired man, “how did you know that?” he asks incredulously.

“Shit. He’s my best friend. He’s been texting me if I had seen Keiji at the party and I was about to reply that I had when I got distracted.” The man bites his lip apologetically.

“Distracted? Your best friend asks you to find his boyfriend and you got distracted?!” The man looks at him wryly and he feels his chest contract painfully. “Yeah, I know I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have but strangely enough, I’m not sorry about it.”

He tries and fails to keep the blush from his cheeks and his heart trying to burst from his chest.

The moment ends as the man’s cellphone rings and he picks it up.

“Hello? Bokuto? I saw him get into a car with someone.” A pause. “Yeah well, it’s not like you told me what happened exactly. Just. Okay”

The man takes a deep breath.

“This is what we are going to do. I’ll drop by the yarn shop on the corner and I want you to meet me there okay? We’ll find him, Bokuto and you can apologize on your knees— _don’t you fucking cry on me—_ just get dressed. We’ll be there in five.”

The call ends and the dark-haired man takes a deep breath.

“Okay, keep calling Akaashi. See if he picks up. In the even they might be doing the dirty business already, he’ll get turned off by the ringing phone.”

“How do you know that? Have you slept with him?” he bites back with more venom than he intended.

Tall-dark stranger smiles at him, “No. But I’ve been told enough times by Bokuto that Akaashi thinks of unanswered phone calls as a boner-killer so maybe I have my facts in order.” The man walks away and it’s all he can do to stare at his retreating back. He doesn’t know what to feel with the huge wave of relief that washes through him. It’s not like you guys are in a freaking relationship in the first place— _what is wrong with you._

“Are you going to stand there staring at me like a fish all night? I mean, I know my ass looks great but we have a mutual friend to find.”

His cheeks color profusely and he grits his teeth in annoyance.

He hates that stupid smile, that stupid hair, that stupid confidence and self-assuredness and hates the fact he can’t seem to deny the fact that he was right.

 

 

 


	2. I just want to be okay, be okay today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a revelation. Akaashi isn't picking up and Bokuto sniffles. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. I never expected people would actually like this story and I am kind of overwhelmed because I write mainly so I don't lose my mind. So seeing even like 1 kudos is like a gift. Thank you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get to post the next update since thesis is getting out of control. But I think I can manage weekly or maybe bi-weekly updates.

(5)

 

 

So you’re that guy.

The guy who is now sitting shotgun next to a complete stranger on a quest to hunt down a drunk Akaashi. Which would have been hilarious because drunk and Akaashi do _not_ go together, if he hadn’t gone off with some foreigner. This night was getting shittier by the minute.

“Has he picked up any of your calls?”

“Not yet.”

The man fiddles with the steering wheel of his car as he waits for the light to change.

The silence is awkward. He suddenly wants to plug in his earphones and listen to some music because conversation was never really his strong suit and insulting this man would probably end up with him getting kicked out of the car. Inevitably slowing down and slimming his chances of finding Akaashi—so no, he can’t really use his sarcastic wit.

“So…”

“Yeah.”

“This silence is pretty awkward isn’t it?”

Tsukishima sneers, “You think?”

A short laugh escapes the dark-haired man’s lips as he looks at Tsukishima at the corner of his eye. “Maybe some music would help…” The man mumbles as he leans over to push open the car compartment.  It’s all Tsukishima could do to lean back and sink himself through the seat. It opens, and he grabs a CD and plays it on the stereo.

“Sorry, I promise I have a lot more music but that’s all I have at the moment. Don’t worry though! The guy or at least I’m assuming is a guy, who sent those to the station has great taste!”

An all-too familiar tune plays that has Tsukishima’s hair standing on edge. It couldn’t be.

“You…You mind if I check the other ones?”

The man smiles and nods his head, “sure, go ahead.”

With shaking fingers, Tsukishima opens the compartment to rifle through the copious amounts of CDs stashed in it. He flips through them, battered hand-drawn, pieced together collages mix tapes greeted him with an ever-recurring theme—a poorly drawn blue dinosaur.

“You know we never really introduced ourselves, did we?”

Tsukishima feels as if he has swallowed a rock and had difficulty getting the words out, “yeah?”

A beat. Silence.

“O-kaaay, I’ll start first! My name is Kuroo Tetsuuro.”

The green light appears.

Kuroo tips his foot to make the car move.

Tsukishima cannot breathe.

 

(6)

 

 

Yup, he’s that guy.

The guy who is infatuated with a disembodied voice on the radio who greets him goodnight and on the rare days, a good morning. The guy who snips out old magazines and picks out songs to send to the station.  Through postage of course, because he lives far away, tucked safely in Miyagi hoping that maybe, just maybe he’ll get the CD and play it on air.

Kuroo does.

And a wild sunflower blooms in your chest when you can hear the rhythmic melody of George Harrison’s Here Comes the Sun play over the air waves. Tsukishima can’t stop smiling and he feels his cheeks aching as he curls around his comforter.

_I gotta say, dino._

_This playlist isn’t half-bad! I’m pretty sure my fellow DJs on air would agree._

A chorus of resounding approval reaches your ears.

_Send us some more sometime alright? Here’s one song from me to you._

Tsukishima wonders what it would be like to meet this man on the radio. Would he be annoying and ugly? He likes to think that maybe he’d be tall and wear pretentious piercings all over his body with a tattoo on his arm. You know, like the one in all those hipster movies.

_I’d like to ride my bicycle with you on the handlebars_

In another secret place deep inside your head, you imagine that maybe in an alternate universe you meet and this guy falls in love with you.

But of course, it’s only a dream and you fall asleep with his voice keeping you company like a silent vigil.

 

 

(7)

 

 

So you’re that guy.

The guy who is suddenly living a scene out of his deepest and darkest wet dreams.

He is sitting next to a guy, who he may or may not have had a crush on (still does) for the last two years of his life and he’s trying not to hyperventilate. _Because holy shit, he is in a car with Kuroo fucking Tetsuuro and why did he not notice the timbre of his voice before and he is keeping the mixtapes he’s been sending since god knows when and just._

“Uhh kind of waiting for your name?” He says good-naturedly.

It brings you back to reality.

“Tsukishima. Kei.”

He turns left on a corner. “Tsukishima? That’s a handful! You sure you don’t mind me calling you Kei?”

Tsukishima feels his cheeks heat up and barely chokes out a—“No.”

“Whaaat? Why not?” The man laughs.

“We aren’t even friends.”

“Well, I’d like to consider us friends.”

“Even if we were, Yamaguchi doesn’t even call me that so, no you can’t call me by my first name.” Tsukishima puts as much ice as he could in that statement, because really he can’t have Kuroo calling him by his _first name_. That’s just. No.

“What does he call you then?”

“Tsukki.”

The minute the words leave his mouth, a wide, shit-eating grin appears on Kuroo’s face. “ _Tsukki._ Even better.”

He doesn’t really understand why that leaves a warm feeling in his chest.

“Don’t call me that.”

The car stops at a corner and Kuroo dials a number absentmindedly while speaking, “I like it. Adds more flavor you know? Besides it’s easier to say. _Tsukki_.”

He burros his face in his hands and tries to collect himself. Tsukishima would have never expected his name to be bastardized like that and still sound good. Hell, if this one of those star-struck moments he watches on reality television then he totally understands those girls now. Well and truly. He still can’t believe that he’s met _Kuroo Tetsuurou._ Radio Jock of 88.3 Ikebukuro.

“Hey Bokuto? Yeah get out of the apartment. We’re in the car. What? No, Akaashi isn’t with us yet.”

Tsukishima hears Kuroo click his tongue and take a steadying breath.

“Get your shit together, man. Just get in the car. What do you mean come get you? What are you a five year old?”

He hears the unfastening of the seatbelt and the car door opening, signaling that Kuroo is stepping out. Tsukishima motions to get himself out of the car as well until he sees Kuroo’s hand.

“Bokuto, hold on—Hey Tsukki, you don’t need to get out of the car. You can wait in here.” He says with a pained grimace as he holds the cellphone with one hand away from his ear. Boy, does Bokuto cry noisily. “Will you shut up and stop being a baby?! Yeah, I’m coming sheesh!”

Tsukishima could barely let this chance slip by, “So you are a glorified baby sitter.”

“What? No, I’m not. Okay, maybe I am on _some_ nights but not all the time.” Kuroo contemplates as he closes his phone. “I should get paid for this.”

“So you’re a hooker as well? My my, aren’t we multitaskers.”

“Ha-Ha very funny. But I can’t deny that I am a freak in the bedroom, Tsukki.”

“Stop calling me that,” Tsukishima says heatedly. A laugh escapes Kuroo’s lips. “I gotta pick up Bokuto so just wait here.”

Kuroo gives you a flashy grin before he closes the door and climbs up the stairs to the apartment. The song changes to a faster tune and Tsukishima can’t help but him silently. In the privacy of Kuroo’s car, he begins to look at his things more closely.

The leather seems worn but well-kept, several throw pillows are scattered at the backseat and a splitter is tied precariously against a Toy Story Alien. He opens the compartment to see what else is in there and he finds an English-Japanese Dictionary and several CDs of obscure American Bands. Hidden in an alcove near the back is an open box of heavy duty condoms that makes Tsukishima blush to the very tips of his ears and his heart plummet down to his stomach.

Of course, he would have had sex. He was a twenty-something college student who was attractive and stupidly tall and had a nice voice and it’s natural he would possess a libido. A very healthy and active libido for that matter.

_It’s not like you don’t._

What he doesn’t understand is why the thought of Kuroo being with another person makes him upset. He shouldn’t be. It’s not like they’re together. Fuck, they’d only just met hours ago.

 _But you’ve known him for years and he just doesn’t know it yet_ , isn’t a sane answer.

Tsukishima takes deep calming breaths and tries to find his bearings.

“You are going to get through this night,” he whispers to no one in particular. “You are going to find Akaashi and get him safely home. Then, you are going to go home and never attend another party or talk to Kuroo again.”

A beat passes. “Stop moping around. He-He probably just wanted to have sex with you. It’s not like you have a titillating personality or a hot body. Just, don’t lose your cool.”

He can’t touch you. Not if you don’t want him to.

( _But you do_ )

A few minutes later, he sees Kuroo all but dragging Bokuto down the stairs and _shit he hasn’t even put Kuroo’s stuff away again_. Tsukishima hurriedly packs away all of Kuroo’s things back in the compartment and pretends nonchalantly to be listening to the music. Beads of sweat trickle down his neck and he hears the passenger seat open, Bokuto shuffling inside.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man more pathetic in the few months he’s known him.

Bokuto’s face is red, his eyes are puffy and his shoulders absent of the nearly impenetrable confidence it usually contains. Hell, his weird hair even seems to be _sagging_. That’s new.

“Bokuto, get your shit together.”

The dejected man looks up and tears well up in his eyes. “Tsukki! Has he replied? Did he call back?! He hasn’t been answering my calls and I miss him so so bad.”

Tsukishima hits him with the mix CD case on the head. “Oww! What was that for?!” Bokuto exclaims.

“For being stupid! What the fuck Bokuto! You have a _boyfriend._ Why on earth would you make out with a _girl_ on your _anniversary._ ”

Bokuto wails as he grabs Tsukishima’s shirt. “I swear to you, it did not happen like that.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

He makes to pry Bokuto’s iron grip on his shirt because he likes that shirt thank you very much, when Kuroo places his hand on yours. “Bokuto, for chrissakes! Let go of Tsukki’s shirt, you’re going to tear it apart.”

Bokuto lets go and rests his chin on his knees. “It really didn’t happen like that. I swear to you Kuroo. I swear to God.”

“Really? I thought sticking your tongue down someone’s throat is pretty painfully obvious that _it did happen like that_.” Tsukishima bites out harshly. Bokuto cringes, his arms tightening around his legs.

“What really happened, Bokuto?” Kuroo asks quietly.

A sniffle.  

“It’s true I went home with a girl from school but only because I found her missing textbook and I was going to return it. All of a sudden, she suddenly kissed me and I was trying to push her away but then Akaashi came out of our room! I _really really really_ tried to explain but Akaashi left and ran away and I’ve been trying to call him ever since!” Bokuto wails loudly and Tsukishima just wants to press his hands against his ears. Jesus does this man have lungs on him.

“Look, it doesn’t really matter what happened before. We just have to find him alright? Now, where would Akaashi most likely go if he was upset?” Kuroo asks calmly.

“The ice cream corner in Akihabara. The one where you catch it. He likes that.”

“You mean Coldstone?” Tsukishima asks and Bokuto merely nods his head.

“Okay, we’ll search there first. Tsukki keep calling him and leave him messages.” Kuroo commands as he starts the car.

Tsukishima waits for the inevitable ringing to subside as he calls Akaashi.

_Sorry but the person you are trying to call is out of coverage area. Please try your call again later._

Redial.

_Sorry but the person you are trying to call is out of coverage area. Please try your call again later._

He probably isn’t going to even answer it anyway.

The line clicks.

“ _H-hello?”_


End file.
